<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Приют твоей души/Shelter of your soul by Shino24Rikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072816">Приют твоей души/Shelter of your soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino24Rikki/pseuds/Shino24Rikki'>Shino24Rikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino24Rikki/pseuds/Shino24Rikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо — горячая, плавящая все изнутри Луна, Кенма — холодное, разбивающее льдистое сердце Солнце. Они константа, по всем законам, разведённая в разные миры, но разбивающая их в пух и прах, потому что они — вместе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Приют твоей души/Shelter of your soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU!Куроо - демон, оберегающий магический лес, в котором живут другие духи и демоны.<br/>Кенма - демон-лис, забытый всем миром, которому не рад никто.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Под ногами хрустит покрытая инеем трава. Погода совсем не располагает к тому, чтобы всё вокруг леденело, но даже она не может сделать ничего с пагубным присутствием Кенмы. Холод в воздухе жжёт щёки, но Кенма привык к такому пару столетий назад, для него это обычное дело. На пушистом тёмном хвосте оседает парочка снежинок. Кенма может устраивать для себя любые условия, никто его не остановит, никто его не поймает, а если и заметят, уж точно ничего сделать не смогут. Лес, так тщательно выхоженный кем-то, вмиг гибнет под убийственным холодом. Туда, куда ступает нога Кенмы, приходят морозы тысячи зим. Или жар сотни солнц. Это уже по настроению.</p><p>Кенма не знает, зачем он здесь. Его давно влекли слухи о том духе, что оберегает чистый лес. Лес, в котором свободно блуждают души и демоны, нескованные ничем. Разве что любого, кто приходит сюда с намерениями навредить лесу и его обитателям, убивают или прогоняют. Говорят, лесу покровительствует сильный демон, заботливый, прижимающий к себе всякую блуждающую душу.</p><p>Кенма, завлечённый такими речами, отправляется в этот лес, и тот как ни странно пропускает его. Такого убийственного, одним своим присутствием разрушающего всё на своём пути. Кенма действительно не хочет губить лес. Он таит в своей промёрзлой душе надежду быть таким же признанным и спасённым, как всякие души этого леса, и искренне презирал себя за подобное малодушие. Кенма чувствует к себе такую больную жалость и ненависть за то, что смеет надеяться, смеет держать в себе такие чувства. Хранит неоправданную надежду так, будто годы страданий и поломанные кусочки души на самом деле были лишь фантомами несуществующей жизни. Отголоски боли впиваются осколками в ноги, но не идти Кенма не может. Хочется испытать на себе любовь и заботу этого таинственного демона из историй, впитать её в себя и оставить где-то внутри, чтобы грело всегда, но Кенма лишь надеется немного побыть в этой комфортной атмосфере леса и остаться незамеченным. Злить или пугать демона леса совсем не хочется.</p><p>Этот странный лес дарит ощущение, будто бы идущее из прошлого, из воспоминаний жизни, когда спокойствие заполоняло разум и душу, а сердце, казалось, совсем не билось или билось столь сильно, что и уловить нельзя. Атмосфера словно ловит в свои тёплые руки, гладит и баюкает душу, погружая её в сон. В этом месте хочется остаться, но быть с боем выгнанным не хочется больше. Лис легонько поглаживает один из своих пушистых хвостов, обернув его вокруг своей грудной клетки, как защиту. Иней покрыл кончики тёмной шерсти и теперь поблескивает от света луны.</p><p>Козуме прислушивается, дёргает пушистым ушком в сторону и прыгает на ветку. Бесшумный как тень, он не оставляет за собой следов, листья деревьев не трясутся от его присутствия, трава, что недавно была кристально морозной, вмиг возвращается в свой привычный вид, и ничто вокруг не выдаёт Кенму. Кто-то, кто потревожил его задумчивые хождения по лесу, не спешит появляться из теней деревьев. Ни шороха, ни писка, даже ветра нет. Это-то и настораживает Кенму. Кто-то явно пытается наложить магию на это укромное местечко, что с таким трудом нашёл демон-лис.</p><p>— Тьфу ты, ну и куда он ускакал? — глубокий шёлковый голос раздаётся будто бы отовсюду и одновременно ниоткуда. Кенма вздрагивает всем телом, и все четыре его хвоста прижимаются к нему. Он не уверен, действительно ли он слышал кого-то. Даже сейчас, через секунду после того, как прозвучали эти слова, Кенма не может вспомнить, какой голос их сказал. Откуда он шёл? Мужской или женский? Тихий или громкий? Козуме прижимает уши к макушке. Этот неизвестный нарушитель спокойствия явно использует чары, чтобы скрыть себя. От него исходит сильная энергия, будто бы волной накрывшая полянку так, что и не понять, откуда она пришла. Его сила накрывает с головой, укачивает, дарит мнимое спокойствие, и появляется поминутное желание вздохнуть с облегчением и прикрыть глаза.</p><p>Но Кенму такими игрушками не провести, он не раз попадал в такие ситуации. Кенма не верит лживым аурам незнакомцев, он таким пронизан до глубин своей души, он сам состоит из сплетённой лжи, он знает, где искать брешь. Лис чуть наклоняется вниз, снова прислушиваясь, вылавливая каждый шорох кустов. Тёмная длинная прядка волос качается и выскальзывает из заколки, мазнув по щеке. Зачарованные одежды не издавали звуков и не мешали рассиживать на ветках, но вот волосы никогда не слушались Кенму, будто бы живя своей жизнью, вечно выпутывались из замысловатых причёсок и обходили крепкие захваты людских заколок. Вот и сейчас Кенма дует, отводя прядь от носа.</p><p>— Нашёлся! — оглащает голос рядом. Кенма дёргается в сторону от него и наугад бьёт хвостом.</p><p>— Ай! — слышится звук треска ветки, и Кенма соскакивает с неё, моментально оборачиваясь. Чёрный силуэт также падает с ветки.</p><p> — Ну необязательно же было ломать! — голос недовольный, но не злой. Тёмно-зелёный сгусток магии проходится по ветке, и та возвращает себе прежний вид. Чёрный силуэт всё ещё остается в тени, в отличие от Кенмы, который спрыгнул прямо на освещённую часть полянки. Когда демон-лис осознает это, трава вокруг него в одно мгновение стлевает и сразу же покрывается снегом. Неизвестный под деревом застывает и, осмотрев невольную работу Кенмы, хмыкает. Козуме прикрывает широким рукавом своё лицо, а когда отводит руку, на нём уже красуется деревянная белая маска Кицунэ*.</p><p>— Хе-хе, ну не прячься, лисёнок.</p><p>Тёмный силуэт выступает из тени, чёрные глаза опасно сверкают на солнце, привлекая внимание. Клыкастая ухмылка украшает лицо незнакомца, явно демона, и даже сильного. Сила исходит не прямо от него, а будто бы отовсюду, словно он оставляет след на каждой травинке, на каждой ветке в этом лесу. Чёрные, как облако Нуэ*, волосы забавно торчат вверх, а некоторые пряди чёлки закрывают правый глаз. Демон  приближается к Кенме, и тот предупреждающе машет хвостами перед собой, обозначая дистанцию. Трава под ногами Кенмы, всё ещё покрытая льдом, дымится. Непрошеного гостя это не смущает.</p><p>Кенма хмыкает про себя. Уж кто тут непрошеный гость, так это он сам. Его явно никто не звал, никто не ждал и видеть здесь не желал. Он сам заявился, по-обыкновению неся за собой разруху и пепел.</p><p>А черноволосый демон ступает в кружок выжженной и замерзшей травы, хрустя ею. Он придирчиво оглядывает работу Кенмы и огорчённо хмыкает. За каждым его шагом словно следует жизнь, возвращая траве прежний здоровый вид.</p><p>— Не стоит рушить чужие владения. Даже если случайно, — спокойно оповещает демон и подступает впритык. Его ловкая рука скользит вверх к маске, но на полпути перехватывается одним из юрких хвостов Кенмы. Демон хмыкает вновь, но, даже приложив всю силу, Козуме не может его остановить, и белая маска оказывается откинутой в сторону. Кенма щурится и чувствует себя уязвлённым. Сражаться непонятно с кем в чужих владениях всё ещё не хочется, но если по-другому ему не дадут уйти, придётся использовать магию.</p><p>— Ни к чему тебе скрывать своё лицо, — голос демона напротив глубокий, заискивающий, он словно мурчит, проникая во все закоулки остатков души и переворачивая их с ног на голову. Табун мурашек пробегается от позвоночника до шеи и скрывается в тёмных лисьих волосах. Странный демон приветливо улыбается, потом оглядывает всё вокруг и мечтает внимательный взгляд на Кенму. Козуме как раз собирался напустить на себя иллюзию и улизнуть в удачный момент, но его ловят за плечо.</p><p>— Нравится тебе здесь? — демон снова окидывает взглядом стоящие кругом деревья, и те отвечают ему лёгким шелестом листьев. Лис хранит молчание, но все его четыре хвоста бешено носятся вокруг хозяина, выражая настороженность и готовность напасть. — Я разрешу тебе остаться здесь, но только если перестанешь жечь траву.</p><p>Демон щёлкает Кенму по носу, озорно усмехнувшись. Козуме, сбитый с толку, отступает на шаг, и трава под ним вспыхивает ярким огнём, тут же погаснув под воздействием магии неизвестного демона. Кенма опускает взгляд и смотрит на травинки, что мягко оглаживают его ступни и струятся меж пальцев.</p><p>— Ты не можешь это контролировать, да? Ну, значит, чтобы ты мог здесь остаться и не жёг по пути мой лес, будешь ходить со мной, чтобы я мог, если что, останавливать пожар. Как тебе идея?</p><p>Демон всё говорит и говорит, постепенно уводя Кенму с освещённой полянки. Козуме не роняет ни слова, молча следуя за ним, как бесшумная тень. Все его мысли крутятся вокруг длинных пальцев, окольцовывающих его плечо, и того, что этот демон на самом деле хозяин леса. Лис поддаётся этой атмосфере спокойствия и безопасности, слепо улавливая отголоски силы демона на каждой окружающей его вещи. Трава словно шепчет ему расслабиться и на время перестать сжимать ядовитые иглы, спрятанные в кармашке широкого рукава ханьфу*, что лежали там по привычке, которую он приобрёл ещё при жизни. Сила этого демона не пугает, не заставляет настораживаться и отчаянно искать пути спасения своей жизни. Наоборот, она дарит чувство, будто она не несёт опасности, она существует для защиты и ей можно довериться.</p><p>По пути Лис рассматривает нового знакомого и его действия. Вспышки разноцветной магии проносятся вокруг них, уносясь по ветру и растворяясь в нём. Магия Кенмы всегда чёрная или красная, как кровь.</p><p>— Так, лисёнок, как тебя зовут-то? — демон останавливается, сжимает пальцами ткань накидки и стреляет глазами в Кенму, тая в них волны интереса и предвкушения. Козуме молча передергивает плечами и отводит взгляд, будто пытаясь содрать с себя эту атмосферу.<br/>
— Давай не отмалчивайся. Мне же интересно. Я вот Куроо Тетсуро, я тут живу и я — хозяин всего леса, в котором ты намеревался скрыться, — Куроо хитро щурится. — Ну, если не хочешь говорить, можешь молчать. Я буду звать тебя «лисёнком». Ты же демон-лис, да?</p><p>Тетсуро снова пускается в бессвязные речи, бесстыдно забалтывая Кенму. Козуме отвоевывает рукав своего ханьфу из чужих вездесущих рук и пристривается под боком, молча вышагивая рядом. Он внимательно следит за каждым своим шагом, наблюдая, как холодная мокрая трава под ним проминается, но не сгорает или замерзает, как это было обычно. Словно, когда рядом появился Куроо, даже эта зелёная трава чувствует себя в безопасности и перестает опасливо склонятся к земле перед Кенмой.</p><p>— У меня тут дела, лисёнок. Постой в сторонке, только ничего не жги, — настоятельно вещает Куроо, за плечи отставив Кенму к какому-то дереву. Он общается с ним, словно с маленьким несмышлёным ребёнком, у которого в руках нож.</p><p>Кенма прослеживается взглядом за тем, как тени деревьев, словно живые, поглощают Куроо, и тот окончательно скрывается. Но его присутствие всё ещё открыто ощущается.</p><p>Расплывчатый силуэт Куроо приближается к какому-то существу, что таится в кустах. Кенма только сейчас, выпутавшись из кокона спокойствия и безопасности, что окутал его, может заметить странный чавкающий звук, исходивший от кустов. Наверняка там притаилось что-то и пожирало свою новую жертву. Тетсуро метнулся туда, атмосфера вокруг него сразу переменилась на угрожающе-опасную, послышался сдавленный визг, а за ним и хрип. Нарушитель порядка умер, даже не успев защититься. Куроо со вздохом присел на корточки и щёлкнул пальцами. Оставшиеся ошмётки неизвестного существа испарились.</p><p>Кенма тихонько прошмыгнул в кусты, как всегда незаметно, что даже ни один листочек не вздрогнул. Несмотря на это, Куроо всё равно его заметил и обернулся, одобряюще улыбаясь. Потом снова перевёл взгляд на землю. Под кустами лежало тело молодой лани, которую некоторое время назад пожирал какой-то низкосортный демон.</p><p>— Её уже не спасти, — Тетсуро поморщился, на миг нахмурившись. Постепенно угроза, исходящая от него, растворилась в воздухе. Демон провёл поверх тела ладонью, и то моментально разложилось, уходя в землю. На его месте выросла пара белоснежных цветов.</p><p>— Ну, пойдём, лисёнок. Чего встал? — Куроо снова прицепился к Кенме как клещ, ловко хватаясь за накидку и подталкивая его подальше от кустов. Козуме предостерегающе зарычал, выпуская клыки наружу. Такой тесный контакт с неизвестным ему и весьма сильным демоном заставлял инстинкт самосохранения ныть и биться о стенки грудной клетки. Тетсуро совсем не насторожился таким поведением лиса.</p><p>— Хочешь, покажу тебе озеро? Там красиво, — всё ещё болтая сам с собой, спросил Куроо. Кенма не удостоил его ответом. — Хей, а может ещё чего хочешь посмотреть? Зачем-то же ты пришёл сюда.</p><p>Демон не сводил внимательного взгляда с гостя. Хоть Куроо и делал вид, что просто ходит по лесу, совсем не заботясь о вынужденном спутнике, он всё равно всегда краем глаза следил за Кенмой, что бесшумно вышагивал чуть позади. От Тетсуро исходила аура, готовая полностью проглотить Кенму, дающая понять, что если тот вздумает навредить ему или лесу, то его сразу же атакуют.</p><p>— Я пришёл сюда от людей, — тихо сказал Кенма, сам удивившись тому, что начал рассказывать незнакомцу о себе и своих намерениях.</p><p>Тетсуро тут же оживился, развернулся к нему всем корпусом и даже не потрудился скрыть неподдельный интерес в глазах. Кенма почувствовал, что даже если он сейчас помолчит и ничего не будет рассказывать, из него выпытают всю информацию против его воли.</p><p>— От людей? Да неужели? И что ты там делал? А они что делали? Расскажи-расскажи-расскажи, — начал клянчить Куроо.</p><p>— Ну… — Кенма замялся, не зная, что можно сказать. Потом коротко вздохнул. — Меня оттуда выгнали.</p><p>Куроо хохотнул. И хитро сощурил выглядывающий из-под чёлки глаз.</p><p>— Небось бесчинствовал? Жёг траву направо и налево? — поддел демон. — Расскажи побольше, — уже более спокойно потребовал он.</p><p>Кенма почувствовал острое ощущение закрыть лицо рукой и вырываться что есть силы. Не нравились ему этот внимательный взгляд и докучливые вопросы.</p><p>— Тут недалеко есть селение людей, — Куроо с важным видом кивнул. — Они приняли меня не за того и напали. Я вообще-то просто мимо проходил.</p><p>Кенма отвёл взгляд, и один из его хвостов мазнул по его щеке.</p><p>— И как же они тебя заметили? Ты вон от меня как искусно скрывался, по всему лесу тебя выискивал, — Куроо возобновил движение, но теперь поравнялся с Кенмой, так, чтобы можно было, не оборачиваясь, разглядывать его лицо.</p><p>— Я всего лишь засмотрелся на дворовых детей, — вяло оправдался Кенма.</p><p>— А люди решили, что ты собираешься их съесть, — закончил за него мысль хозяин леса.</p><p>— Они сказали, что я несчастливый из-за моих хвостов*. Вот я и сбежал, — все четыре хвоста заходили ходуном вокруг Кенмы, беспорядочно обвивая его руки и талию.</p><p>Куроо помолчал немного, снова оглядел своего спутника и, хмыкнув, сказал:</p><p>— Красивые у тебя хвосты. Они просто испугались тебя, потому что ты сильнее их. Люди по своей натуре такие.</p><p>— Не люблю людей, — тихонько промурчал Кенма, проигнорировав то, что рука Куроо переместилась с накидки на его запястье.</p><p>— Ну, не волнуйся, лисёнок, тут людей не водится, — Куроо ободряюще погладил его по запястью. Кенма вздрогнул и дёрнулся в сторону. — Им сюда путь заказан.</p><p>Кенма задумчиво оглядел Куроо с ног до головы и наткнулся на такой же изучающий взгляд.</p><p>— Кенма, — мягко промурлыкал он, прикрывая рот и скулы кончиком пушистого хвоста. Куроо наклонился ближе к нему, будто пытаясь уловить отголоски имени, расплывшегося в воздухе.</p><p>— Ке-е-енма, — растянул он, смакуя каждую букву. — Так тебя звали при жизни? — поинтересовался он, наклоняясь ближе и высматривая каждую эмоцию на бледном лице Кенмы. Лунный свет мягко оглаживал плавные черты лица, скрываясь в черноте волос и жёлтых глазах. Козуме при упоминании своей жизни вздрогнул, и лёгкое недовольство промелькнуло на его лице.</p><p>— Не помню. Думаю, да. — Кенма поймал ладошкой мельтешащий хвост и погладил его, чувствуя лёгкое волнение от прямых взглядов, что кидал демон напротив. Куроо открыто улыбнулся и перевёл внимание на ещё один блуждающий хвост. И мимолётно подался вперёд, легко цепляя зубами его кончик. Кенма зашёлся дрожью. Ноги вдруг ослабли, и колени чуть подкосились. Дыхание Куроо отдавалось на пушистой шерсти, его острые белоснежные клыки сжимали между собой волосинки и вязкая слюна намочила их.</p><p>Куроо усмехнулся и отпустил. Взгляд Кенмы немного прояснился, его бледное лицо стало будто бы прозрачным, и он судорожно выдохнул. Куроо поймал его вздох и снова обезоруживающе улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ну, так на что хочешь посмотреть? Я могу показать тебе всё что угодно в моих владениях, — интригующе начал Тетсуро. Он хитро подмечал каждую перемену в лисе, ловя его вздохи и взгляды. Кенма прятался от него, отводил взгляд, и даже все хвосты отвёл за спину, но те, непослушные и игривые, вновь тянулись к Куроо, пытаясь его огладить. — Или мне самому выбрать?</p><p>Кенма промолчал, переступил с ноги на ногу и посмотрел куда-то вдаль, молча показывая Куроо, что тот может действовать по своему усмотрению. Куроо снова клыкасто улыбнулся на такую реакцию и теперь, открыто хватая Кенму за тонкую холодную ладонь, повёл его вперёд, легко ориентируясь в своём лесу. Кенме казалось, будто все деревья расступаются перед ними, а лунный свет выстилался шёлковым ковром по их пути. Куроо весь был окутан магией, силой, казалось будто бы он сам этот лес, а лес — это Куроо. Козуме подумал, что вышагивая по мокрой траве, он вытаптывает себе дорожку к сердцу Тетсуро. Будто бы поспешно переставляя ноги, отчаянно пытаясь нагнать тянущего его за руку Куроо, он пробирается всё дальше и дальше вглубь его души, исследуя её самые тёмные закоулки и углы. А Куроо, такой открытый и свободный, впускает его в свою душу, совершенно не боясь его, Кенмы, разрушительной силы, которой он уничтожает всё с каждым шагом.</p><p>Ландшафт сменяется, слышится шум быстро бегущей реки, и Кенма озирается, ища её. Куроо ловко перескакивает с камня на камень, таща Кенму за собой, и тот неслышно приземляется на булыжник, касаясь холодной мокрой поверхности голой стопой.</p><p>— Не озеро, конечно, но мне тут нравится, — Куроо и не ждёт ответа от Кенмы, он просто говорит, потому что хочет поделится всеми своими мыслями с этим странным молчаливым демоном-лисом. Неважно, отвечает Кенма или нет, зато он слушает Куроо, он внимательно следит за ним, идёт позади и внимает словам, может быть и забывая их через пару секунд, а может долго раздумывая над каждым из них.</p><p>— Тут приятно пахнет, — Кенма присаживается на булыжнике и опускает ладонь в воду. Быстрое течение ласкает руку, пробегая между пальцев и оставляя холодный свежий след. Брызги от воды мелким ворохом оставляют тёмные следы на хакаме*, почти тут же исчезая на чёрной ткани.</p><p>Куроо молча кивает и глубоко вдыхает. Влажный воздух делает всё вокруг холодным и мокрым. Кенма тоже молчит, но Куроо, к своему удивлению, замечает на лице лиса мягкую спокойную полуулыбку. Тетсуро втягивает воздух со свистом и, не дыша, замирает, аккуратно подсматривая за умиротворённым Кенмой. Такой спокойный лис, казалось бы, на мгновение отбросивший все страхи, предостережения и опасения, сидел, не шевелясь, позволяя бешеному течению ласкать его руку и игривым брызгам лететь в лицо и на волосы. Куроо вдруг замечает, как кончики волос Кенмы совсем немного становятся светло-золотыми. Кончики его чёрных хвостов тоже отдают золотом. Куроо хочет коснуться, хочет протянуть руку и пропустить мягкие пряди меж пальцев, ощутить пушистый мех хвостов кожей.</p><p>— Эта река похожа на меня, — тихо говорит Кенма, и Куроо наконец выдыхает. Он смотрит на лицо лиса, но тот задумчиво глядит вперёд, на перекатывающиеся волны. Тетсуро молча ждёт продолжения слов. — Она такая сильная, бешеная, никому не подвластная, разрушительная. Она способна убивать, и в этом её естество, она не может противостоять своему уничтожающему всё на пути течению. Но тем не менее она скована берегами и не может освободится. Какой бы сильной она не была, река всё ещё заключена в эти границы, и вынуждена течь без остановки, продолжая приносить разруху везде, где побывает.</p><p>Кенма проводит рукой против течения, и ту неизбежно сносит. Куроо, заворожённый монологом лиса, приближается к нему и усаживается рядом, сохраняя эту хрупкую атмосферу.</p><p>— А я думаю, что река не только разрушает, — на пробу говорит он и замечает, как ухо Кенмы поворачивается в его сторону, показывая, что тот готов слушать. — Для кого-то эта река — жизнь. Может быть, она будет путём, по которому кто-то отважится достигнуть цели. Может быть, река станет ему помощником, дав воды. А может быть, даже целым миром, без которого он не сможет жить. Как рыбы, например.</p><p>Кенма не поворачивается, продолжает играть с водой, но Куроо чувствует, как тот глубоко задумался.</p><p>— Значит, эта река не такая, как я, — говорит он и поднимается. Куроо поднимается следом. Лис собирается соскочить, но его снова цепляют за рукав ханьфу и разворачивают к себе.</p><p>— А давай ты тоже, — Куроо серьёзен, но запинается в словах и явно готовится сказать что-то важное. Кенма даже немного заинтересован. — Ну, тоже будешь для кого-то миром, или помощником.</p><p>Кенма задумчиво смотрит на Куроо, тот же в свою очередь поджимает губы и хмурится.</p><p>— Для кого? — коротко спрашивает Лис. — Никто не захочет.</p><p>— Для меня! — пылко отвечает Куроо и сразу же тушуется от своих же слов. Кенма поджимает уши к голове, надеясь, что ослышался. Такая свобода в выражении чувств его просто пугает, но жутко интересует, и он не может ничего с собой поделать, просто во все глаза пялится на демона перед ним. Куроо такой взгляд смущает, но он не будет забирать свои слова назад.</p><p>Тетсуро сразу заметил, что в его лесу затаился кто-то. Этот кто-то был сильным и опасным, но большее внимание хозяина леса привлекло чувство страха, разившее от новоприбывшего гостя. Словно этот кто-то пришёл в лес в надежде почувствовать себя в безопасности. Куроо бы не стал отказывать ему. Он последовал за дорожкой страха, идущей к своему хозяину. И встретил там его. Странного демона, с четырьмя хвостами, пушистыми ушами на голове и разрушительной силой. Каждый его шаг покрывал траву под босыми ногами льдом, хвосты неустанно вились вокруг него, а их хозяин задумчиво шёл неизвестно куда, очевидно не преследуя какой-то конкретной цели. От него шла всепоглощающая грусть и апатия. Страх и боль окутали его с ног до головы в прочный кокон. Куроо почувствовал щемящую в сердце жалость и понимание, и, поддавшись неясному порыву, двинулся вперёд, раскрывая себя. Он хотел познакомится. И сделав это, он не жалеет, потому что за коконом страха и чувства опасности скрывался целый ворох других чувств, переполняющих лиса. Тот был интересной загадкой, и Куроо искал к ней пути решения.</p><p>А сейчас Куроо, поставив на свою удачу, попытался пробиться через эту стену, установленную Кенмой. Тетсуро буквально прямым текстом просил лиса остаться здесь, с ним. И если тот сейчас испугается и убежит из леса, то Куроо его потеряет навсегда. Тетсуро был готов ко всему. К удару от Кенмы, к его побегу, к молчанию или обидным словам, к тому, что лис разозлится или расстроится.</p><p>Кенма всё также с интересом изучал Куроо, на лице которого отразились вселенские думы. Козуме протянул вперёд руку, Куроо напрягся, но не стал защищаться. Если сейчас Кенма пробьёт ему грудную клетку и вырвет сердце, Куроо ничего не сделает, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Но Кенма просто положил ладонь ему на грудь и еле сильно пихнул, не причиняя никакой боли. Тем не менее Куроо почувствовал, как откланяется назад и не может устоять на скользкой поверхности камня. Через секунду холодные, бешено несущиеся волны уже накрыли его с головой, унося вниз по течению. Будь Куроо обычным человеком, он наверняка бы умер, но он был демоном, и здесь всё подчинялось ему, поэтому уже через секунду он стоял на берегу, мокрый до нитки, и ошарашенно смотрел на Кенму. Лис просто спрыгнул вниз с камня на берег и молча подошёл к нему.</p><p>— Это ты сейчас так согласился? — всё, что смог сказать Куроо.</p><p>— Это я тебя сейчас так в воду столкнул, — Кенма хмыкнул и отвернулся к воде, снова принимая задумчивый вид. — Странный ты. Зачем ты мне такое предлагаешь?</p><p>Куроо и сам не знает зачем, поэтому отвечает простое и честное:<br/>
— Просто так. Захотел и предложил.</p><p>Кенму такая свобода действий пугает. И интригует. Интригует определённо больше, чем пугает. Поэтому он просто кивает сам себе и снова хмыкает, насмешливо оглядывая мокрого Куроо. Тот в ответ смотрит всё также немного ошарашенно, но легко улавливает насмешку во взгляде лиса и неодобрительно прищуривается. И потом ушат воды летит Кенме на голову, моментально делая его мокрым. Кенма по-кошачьи шипит, хвосты встают дыбом, и он весь отряхивается. Куроо победно усмехается, про себя надеясь, что его маленькая месть не разозлит лиса настолько, чтобы тот не захотел оставаться в обществе Куроо. Кенма стряхивает воду с волос, делая их сухими, и одним движением руки превращает мокрое ханьфу в совершенно сухое хаори*. Чёрная ткань вышита красными нитями, которые замысловато сплетаются в листья и ветви на рукавах и спине. Куроо прослеживает их взглядом, так далеко, насколько может, пока не останавливается на воротнике, укрывающем основание белой шеи.</p><p>Кенма долго на месте не стоит, он фыркает и проходит мимо Куроо. Тот принимает это за приглашение и мигом догоняет, начиная без умолку рассказывать Кенме обо всём, что он слышал за всё то время, что существует в это мире. Кенма чувствует на своём предплечье тёплую руку Куроо и молча позволяет тому идти рядом.</p><p>Они блуждают так по лесу, один болтает, изредка прерываясь на молчаливое разглядывание лиса, другой — хранит молчание и лишь фыркает, да смотрит внимательными глазами. Куроо не ждёт, что Кенма начнёт рассказывать ему о себе. Куроо достаточно и того, что тот здесь, рядом и никуда не уходит. Почему-то только когда Кенма согласился остаться в лесу, с ним, Куроо почувствовал облегчение и радость. Он вдруг подумал, что это место с присутствием Кенмы стало ему родным тёплым домом, и что никогда раньше ему не было так спокойно. Понять, почему такие изменения произошли с ним, Куроо не мог, поэтому просто махнул рукой и стал надеяться, что Кенма останется с ним как можно дольше. В конце концов, чувствам не нужен повод или разумное объяснение.</p><p>Кенма даже не стал разбираться в том, что он чувствует. Определённо точно был страх перед неизвестным и захлестывающее его любопытство. Было и смущение, и желание спрятаться, но вместе с ними было иррационально желание как можно дольше касаться теплой ладони и слушать всё, что скажет Куроо.</p><p>Они дошли до освещённой золотым полянки, и вдруг Куроо скрылся из виду. Кенма заметил, как тот замолчал, и кинул в его сторону внимательный взгляд, но не обнаружил никого. Тетсуро просто взял и пропал. Что странно, Кенма не мог ощутить никакого присутствия чужой магии и ничьего вмешательства. Козуме отошёл на пару шагов назад и уставился на то место, где мгновение назад был Куроо. Но ни травинки не шелохнулось. Кенма подавил в себе нарастающее чувство паники и неудобства и на корню сбил желание сбежать отсюда. Вместо этого он посмотрел на поляну, расцветающую золотым, и услышал тихую мелодию, льющуюся оттуда. Этот странный жёлто-золотой свет не был естественным, его создавала чья-та магия. Он имел притягательную силу, манил к себе, переливаясь и смешиваясь с холодно-бледным светом луны, словно играясь с ним или сражаясь в схватке за внимание Кенмы. Козуме без тени страха ступил на поляну, и его голые щиколотки окружил ворох золотых искр. Кенма присел и попробовал поймать их рукой, но те ускользали меж пальцев.</p><p>Мелодия, звучавшая как перезвон колокольчиков, становилась более злой и угрожающей. Она несла дурман в голову, между тем окутывая с ног до головы и крепким кольцом сжимаясь вокруг шеи. Атмосфера вокруг накалилась, и поляна стала не зазывающим таинственным местом, а захлопнувшейся ловушкой. Кенма, как ни странно, не ощутил никакого страха, просто сел, поджал под себя ноги и стал ждать, что произойдёт дальше.</p><p>Воздух стал морозным, и Козуме готов был поспорить, что это наверняка из-за него. Хотя бы ничего не загорелось, это уже хорошо.</p><p>А Куроо всё не было. Но в воздухе белой змеёй проползло что-то, отблёскивая от лунного света. Кенме вдруг пришла в голову идея, что ночь в этом лесу бесконечная. Перед глазами проплыли иероглифы, белой тенью складывающиеся в слова и кружащие над Кенмой.</p><p>«Не бойся. Я скоро»</p><p>Надпись облетела вокруг Кенмы лентой и заструилась по его предплечью, вплетаясь в белоснежную кожу. Иероглифы вспыхнули золотым, все встрепенулись и словно переоделись, став непозволительно заметными и яркими по сравнению с Кенмой. Золотой свет лучами лился из этих простых слов и отпечатывался под кожей, расплываясь топлёным спокойствием по телу, ловко проходя через ворсинки шерсти на хвосте, путаясь в этом замысловатом лесу тайн и неизменно находя из него выход, вниз по лодыжке к траве. Кенма следил за ним взглядом, гадая, чей золотой свет смог покорить холод белых кристаллов луны.</p><p>Кенма не реагировал на происходящее вокруг, он лишь взглядом ловил золотые искры, игриво убегающие друг от друга меж травинок. Теперь каждая из них прыгала к нему в ладонь, ласкалась, не даря тепла, и неизменно умирала, словно недолговечная звезда, спрыгнувшая с небес, чтобы познать холод мокрой травы. Кенма уловил присутствие Куроо и вскинул голову, ловя того взглядом.</p><p>Лис никогда никого не был так рад видеть, как сейчас Куроо. Он не боялся ни капли, он просто ждал, когда же Тетсуро за ним придёт, и тот неизменно пришёл, так же неизменно, как умирали искры-звёзды и как мёртв Кенма. Тетсуро ярко улыбнулся и кинулся к Кенме, упав к нему на колени, улавливая его за руки и прижимая к себе. Лис не возразил, он просто довольно сощурился и наконец почувствовал тепло его рук. То тепло, что не могли ему подарить искры-подружки, и то тепло, которого он лишился ещё при жизни. А Куроо глубоко дышал и нежно оглаживал тонкие белые пальчики, сжимая их в своих ладонях.</p><p>— Тебе так идёт больше, — Куроо подцепил прядь волос Кенмы, пропуская их как золотые реки меж пальцев. Кенма только сейчас заметил, что он весь изменился. Что тёмная шерсть хвостов с кончиков до корней прониклась золотом и лишь изнутри отдавала чернотой, а длинные пряди чёрных волос утонули в золотой краске, поймав давно зашедшее за горизонт солнце в свои сети и впитав его цвет. Кенма так удивился этой перемене в себе, что весь золотой цвет начал сходить с него, стекать и капать на траву, сразу же растворяться в плену белого неумолимого лунного света. Куроо поймал его руками за талию и нежно обнял, подставив щёки под ласкающие его хвосты, золотом играющие в глазах демона и совсем не слушающиеся своего хозяина.</p><p>— Не надо. Оставь. Так ты похож на солнышко, лисёнок, — Куроо огладил шерсть ладонью, и та вновь зашлась золотым. Кенма подумал, что это именно из-за Куроо он засиял, как умирающая звезда. Но мёртвые не могут умереть ещё раз, поэтому новый цвет совсем не укладывался в голове. — Я думаю, это твоя душа, — словно уловив ход мыслей лиса сказал Куроо, не прекращая оглаживать его всего, начиная с хвостов и заканчивая приобретшими розовый цвет щеками. — Светится изнутри, и ты весь окрашиваешься в её цвет, как лучик солнца. Может, мне тебя теперь солнышком звать?</p><p>Куроо улыбается ярко, так, что заслоняет собой всё скудное сияние Кенмы, но тот не против. Козуме аккуратно пробегается кончиками пальцев по груди демона, еле уловимо неся за каждый мнимым касанием мороз. Кенма думает, что его душа темнее чёрного и вовсе не золотая. Она холодная, как айсберги, что завывают глубокими стонами в холодных водах, оплакивая всех утопленных ими, и в тоже время плавают в крови своих жертв. Кенма оставляет след мороза на щеке Куроо, делая её ледяной и морозно-хрупкой, словно тонкая льдинка, таящая в близости рук. Куроо разбивает весь его мороз одним своим взглядом.</p><p>— Кенма, — выдыхает он, морозя своё дыхание холодными губами Кенмы. Лис выдыхает весь свой холод, оставляет его на чужих губах и топит свои в жаре чужого рта. Куроо весь полностью проникает в него своей согревающей натурой, разбивает его айсберги в дребезги и топит-топит-топит. В себе, в ощущениях, в дурманящей голову теплоте и в черноте своих глаз, в которых таится золото Кенмы. Кенма смотрит, чувствует, слышит. Он слышит, как Куроо беззвучно губами рассказывает ему об отважных моряках, что покоряют холодное море. Он чувствует, как Куроо выводит у него под кожей истории о том, как однажды Солнце и Луна встретились и сплелись в диком танце, неспособные разомкнуть объятий. Он смотрит, как Куроо уничтожает вселенную вокруг, и всё ещё не умершие звёзды находят покой в его бездонных глазах. Он думает, что согласен быть Солнцем, холодным морем или избежавшей смерти звездой, лишь бы взять и навеки связать себя с Тетсуро.</p><p>Куроо сплетает их сбившееся дыхание в крепкую нить — не разорвать. Тонкая, пробежавшая между их сплетенными в холоде-жаре губами, ниточка слюны, устанавливает между ними хрупкую, почти разбитую связь, но повязавшую их друг к другу — не расцепить.<br/>
Куроо сводит их в диком танце ритма биения давно мёртвого сердца, он сцепляет их в объятия. Куроо — горячая, плавящая всё изнутри Луна, Кенма — холодное, разбивающее льдистое сердце Солнце. Они константа по всем законам, разведённая в разные миры, но разбивающая их в пух и прах, потому что они — вместе. Состоящие из противоречий, разрушающие сами себя и друг друга, они заново перерождаются из собственных осколков, сплетая свои с чужими и без остатка отдавая себя.</p><p>Кенма ловит правым глазом первый луч восходящего солнца, и отблеск его отражается на всём его естестве, уничтожая остатки чёрной изнанки. Куроо осматривает его всего, держит в своих руках и проникает глубоко внутрь, помечая его своим. Кенма впервые пробует подарить кому-то тепло и ловит рукой луч, разжигая маленький огонёк на ладони, искрами отстреливающийся на пальцах. Тетсуро солнечно улыбается и бережно берёт ладонь Кенмы в руки, подносит к лицу и греется, как кот. Кенма думает, что ни солнце, ни луна никогда не будут такими же яркими, как Куроо.</p><p>Тетсуро поднимается и уводит Кенму с собой за руку, снова вплетая их в замысловатый строй деревьев, перешёптывающихся между собой о установленной связи, свидетелями которой они стали. Кенма думает, что солнце взошло сегодня только для того, чтобы лично увидеть, как они с Куроо навеки повязались. Куроо ведёт его, с головой погружая в эту жизнь, ни на миг не останавливаясь. Кенме кажется, что время перестало идти, а они с Куроо всё идут куда-то, не скованные границами. Тетсуро разбивает каждую из них, разрушает жизнь и перестраивает её так, как ему нужно. Кенма знает, он счастлив, что Куроо вплёл и его в свою новую жизнь. В их новую жизнь.</p><p>На берегу реки солнце уже полностью отвоевало берег и теперь играется в брызгах волн. Кенма стоит, не шевелясь, привалившись спиной к груди Куроо. Тот сплёл их руки в замысловатый узел и поставил свой подбородок на омытую золотом макушку Кенмы. Шум волн неугомонной реки стучал о тишину, стоящую между ними. Кенму посетила мысль, что эта река не такая, как он.</p><p>— Я никогда не буду берегами, сковывающими тебя, — словно уловив его мысли, сказал Куроо. И Кенма верил каждому сказанному им слову, вплетал их между золотых рек волос и пропускал под кожу, бережно храня.</p><p>Кенма подумал, что он сам неизменно в плену у Куроо, по собственной воле. Он подумал, что только в этом плену он может быть по истине свободным от всего. От самого себя и своего прошлого. Рядом с Куроо он мог разрушать, потому что знал, что тот отстроит заново, если захочет, а если нет — просто бросит в небытие. У них с Куроо на двоих не скованная ни какими запретами жизнь, убитые сердца и разрушенные границы, положенные в фундамент крепкой связи, держащей их друг с другом.</p><p>У них с Куроо на двоих свобода. У них с Куроо только они сами, но Кенме этого достаточно.</p><p>Примечание:<br/>
деревянная белая маска Кицунэ* — просто погуглите это, я уверена, вы часто встречали такие в аниме (например, в "Лес, где мерцают светлячки" и "Клинок, рассекающий демонов")</p><p>облако Нуэ* — Нуэ — это мифическое существо с телом тануки, головой обезьяны, лапами тигра и змеёй вместо хвоста. В некоторых преданиях Нуэ может превращаться в чернильно-черное облако и таким образом перемещаться. Кстати, Нуэ вы можете наблюдать в "Наруто".</p><p>ханьфу* — традиционный костюм ханьцев Китая. Я решила впихнуть его сюда, потому что мне нравится сама идея Кенмы в ханьфу.</p><p>несчастливый из-за моих хвостов* — в японии цифра 4 является несчастливой, а хвостов у Кенмы как раз столько же))</p><p>хакама* — это традиционные японские длинные широкие штаны в складку, похожие на юбку.</p><p>хаори* — японский жакет прямого покроя без пуговиц, надеваемый поверх кимоно или с хакама.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>